A touch screen, which is also referred to as a touch panel, is an inductive liquid crystal display device which can receive input signals such as finger touch and the like. The capacitive touch technology is a kind of touch technology taking advantage of the capacitance change when a finger touches a capacitive touch panel. The capacitive touch technology comprises self capacitive touch technology and mutual capacitive touch technology. According to the self capacitive touch technology, a touch electrode array (which is made of a transparent conductive material) is formed on a surface of a glass, and the touch electrodes of the array and the ground can form capacitors.
The finger would take away the charge of some capacitors when it touches the self capacitive touch screen. The self capacitive touch screen then detects the touch electrode array in sequence, and determines the positions of the touch points according to the charge change before and after touch, so as to make a response to the touch operation of the user.
The self capacitive touch screen in the prior art is shown in FIG. 1, wherein a plurality of touch wirings extend from the driving circuit of the touch panel, and each touch wiring is connected with a corresponding touch electrode. Since the lengths of the touch wirings are different from one another, the density of the first signal lines is low in some areas (for example, area A as shown in FIG. 1). In this case, the deflection of the liquid crystal molecules in these areas is affected, and thus mura would occur on the screen. Consequently, the display effect of the self capacitive touch screen would be affected seriously, and the user experience would be suffered.